The White Knight
by 2Morrow'sDecision
Summary: Alice has been living in Wonderland peacefully. She has decided to stay and she has confessed her love to Blood. The two are together in the mansion now and they will live happily ever after. The end. But not really, because when the night sky turns white Wonderland knows its in for trouble. Rated T for swearing and potentially some other stuff, but not smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first story~**

 **-2Morrow'sDecision**

Chapter One-

Deep in the Joker's prison, in an all-white room filled with several brightly lit lights, is a girl covered in a very thin layer of melting ice. She had been forgotten by all, even the Joker had forgotten about the girl, had forgotten about their secret room, had forgotten about the legend. The legend of the White Knight.

When Wonderland had just began, whenever a foreigner had shown up they had taken on the role of the White Knight. Even though they had become a roleholder, they all still held their hearts and they were all still considered to be the foreigner. All the other roleholders still fell in love with them in some way or another, and there was only ever one White Knight at a time.

That all stopped though a few hundred years ago, when the girl who now lies in the Joker's prison's secret room, came into Wonderland and became the White Knight. She played her game and followed the rules as she was supposed to, but luck just hadn't been on her side.

The Queen of Diamonds had gotten a little too obsessed with the girl, and she had frozen her and tried to take the girl as a part of her collection. Of course, the Jokers of the time had interfered, for it was part of their role to protect the White Knight. They had killed the Queen of Diamonds and took the White Knight back. They had placed her in that room and had turned on the lights in hopes to one day melt her and awaken her again.

Overtime the roleholders of her game passed on and new ones took their place. And then new sets continued to come and come until the memory of the girl had faded and her as well as her role was completely forgotten about. Even the Jokers had forgotten.

Yet the girl still lived in the melting ice and her game still continued even when a new foreigner was brought. Of course, this foreigner didn't take the role since the White Knight still lived. However the new foreigner is playing the game, unaware of the girl who is about to wake up and be free from her imprisonment.

Alice and the roleholders were in for a huge shock when the White Knight awoke.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

Alice sat with Blood and the rest of the Hatters as they waited for the time to change to night before they had their tea. A year had passed since Alice had come to Wonderland, and her vial had filled about two months ago. Even though she had wanted desperately to go home, she could not bring herself to leave Blood who she had recently confessed her feelings to and had recently moved in with. So she had downed the vial and sealed her fate to live in Wonderland.

Everyone had been happy when Alice's vial had disappeared, making her a permanent resident of Wonderland. Even Peter who was upset about her choice to be with Blood instead of him was happy that Alice was now there for good.

Alice of course had been sad for a while since she would never see her family again, but she knew that she couldn't wallow in the past and that she must move forward. And so she did.

When Alice had decided to stay and be with Blood she started to notice changes in the other roleholders. It had seemed like their attachment for her was fading, though they all still loved her they didn't seem to be as interested. Only Blood had remained the same.

At first Alice was a bit happy from this new change because it meant that Blood would not be raging around in jealousy. After a while though, as the roleholders grew a bit more distant, she began to get worried. Especially when Peter started to not bother her as much as he used to. It got to the point where Alice trudged up all the stairs of Clover Tower to talk to Nightmare about it.

Nightmare had just smirked and assured her that all was fine. He explained to her that once the foreigner had decided to be with someone that all the other roleholders wouldn't love her romantically anymore since it would cause too many problems in the Game. He assured her though that they were all, at least he was, still her friend and still cared for her as such.

Alice had understood everything he had said and even thought it to be reasonable. After all, it would be troublesome if Peter and Ace kept bothering her whenever she and Blood wanted to be alone. Since she knew that her friendships would not fade, Alice was not worried at all until Nightmare had mumbled something about if another foreigner came. At this Alice asked if everyone would fall in love with the other foreigner and Nightmare confirmed it, but also added that Blood would not since he had already "won" a section of the Game.

At that point Gray had barged into the room and had asked Alice to leave so he could get Nightmare to work. Nightmare of course had pleaded Alice to stay but she didn't and left Gray to have his way with the incubus.

Now Alice was with Blood and the rest of the Hatters. Blood was casually sitting as a maid poured tea in everyone's cups. "So Alice, are you ready for the circus tomorrow?" Elliot asked as he stuffed his face with a piece of carrot cake.

Alice nodded and smiled. "Even though I know the Jokers are dangerous, they always put on a good show. Besides, they haven't done anything bad to me since I decided to stay in Wonderland."

"Still," Dee said.

"You should be wary of them," Dum finished.

Alice looked over to Blood who had started to lift his teacup. The fact that Blood was about to drink his tea could only mean one thing. It was about to be night. Looking up to the sky Alice was met with a strange sight as the time period changed.

It was indeed nighttime, and the moon and stars were there. However they were black, and the few clouds that cluttered the sky were gray. The sky itself was white. Stark white. It was night and the sky was white.

It was a White Night.

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please comment your opinions. Updates might not be too frequent but I'll try to update when I can.**

 **-2Morrow'sDecision**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. This is the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **-2Morrow'sDecision**

Chapter Two-

The white night sky had only been there for less than a minute before it turned back into a regular night sky, but the time had been long enough for everyone in Wonderland to realize that the night sky was in fact white for a bit.

The Hatter family and Alice who had been drinking their tea at the time had frozen in their seats. Blood had been the first to move and as he stood up said, "Well, I think it is time to end this tea party even though it really hadn't started."

Elliot had gotten up shortly after and followed Blood as the man walked away from the table back to the mansion. "What do you think that was?" he asked his boss. From behind Elliot could see his boss shrug his shoulders. "Well do you think anyone has any idea about it?"

"No idea," Blood mumbled. As he stood in front of his office door he turned around to his second in command. "Notify Nightmare that I am going to see him, and that he should probably invite all the others as well." The hatter turned back around and opened the door to his office.

"What about Alice?" Elliot asked.

Blood paused. "She should come too." And with that he entered his office and closed the door behind him.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

In a secret room in Joker's Prison, a girl in a short and loose white dress lied on the ground with a puddle of water surrounding her, making her dress just slightly see-through. Her long brown hair messily surrounded her round face and her large hazel eyes opened and then closed tightly shut again because of the bright lights in the room. The girl groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Wearily she opened her eyes again and glanced around the room. Finding the door she stood up and immediately fell back down. She tried to get up again and this time she was able to stand.

As she stood she took in her surroundings again. "This is the Joker's Decision Room" she said in a hoarse voice and winced at the stinging pain in her throat. The girl started towards the door on her wobbly legs.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

All the roleholders and Alice had come together in Clover Tower's entry hall. Nightmare's staff had gotten everyone chairs and provided refreshments and snacks for them to eat as they discussed what had recently just happened.

"So," Gowland started after a long pause of silence. He was sitting with Boris, who had requested two chairs and then proceeded to lay down on both, and Pierce who was trying, poorly, to keep his cool. "Do you know anything about this Nightmare?"

The caterpillar who sat across from Gowland with Gray standing behind him and Julius, who after a lot of coercing had left his work behind, sitting next to him, shook his head. "No, there is nothing that says anything about this in the Game."

Vivaldi rolled her eyes. She sat next to the tower group and had her staff in her lap with Peter on her right and Ace on her left, both of who refused to sit. "If you do not know what this is about, then tell us who does so we can be on our way from here."

Blood smirked. He sat across from the castle group with Elliot standing behind him munching on a carrot cookie, the twins were sitting on the floor in front of him, and Alice was sitting quietly next to him. "No one knows anything about this if the worm doesn't."

Vivaldi shot her secret brother a death glare. "Ahem," a voice coughed. White Joker, who had been standing quietly against a wall, pulled out something from behind his back. A was a book, a little worse for wear, but readable. It's binding was leather and it's pages were trimmed in gold. There was no title but everyone could feel the importance of the book. "If I may," he continued only to be cut off by the mask on his belt mumbling something along the lines of "just say it asshole," before he started again. "This book here is about the history of foreigners. I had skimmed it when I first came into this role and then forgotten about it, but the recent turn of events reminded me of it so I found the book again."

Nightmare leaned forward in his chair. "I've never heard of such a book. What does it say about this occurrence?"

White Joker frowned for an instance before he replied, "Well, there's nothing really specific in here. The whole book has about only ten pages in total, and it seems it's stopped halfway through the story of the fourth foreigner."

"How odd," Alice mumbled to herself.

Everyone could hear Black Joker say something but no one could make out what it was.

The other Joker continued. "While there is nothing in depth, I have figured out that all foreigners are supposed to take on the role of the White Knight, though I have no idea what that is."

Alice interrupted again. "But I never took on a role."

Once again Black Joker said something but no one could make out what it was. The sound coming from the mask was just a whole bunch of yelling. White decided to talk over the yelling. "Well that's because the fourth foreigner is still here. She was frozen by the White Queen, someone you haven't met yet Alice, and stayed frozen since then. What I think that sky was is a symbol of the return of the White Knight. I think she has melted from her frozen state and has returned to consciousness."

Julius spoke up now. "Yes, that does make sense since White Knight and white night sound the same, but if this foreigner is awake, then where is she?"

That was when the yelling from the mask stopped and heavy breathing could be heard. The roleholders and Alice paused in their conversation to listen. After a little while a female voice could be heard from the mask. "Who are you and where is Red and Blue?"

Black sneered back "No. You answer me who the hell you are bitch and how you got here."

"Well, you see. I kind of woke up in the Decision Room surrounded by a puddle of water. My name's Margaret but you can call me Maggie. I'm the foreigner, the White Knight."

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, please give your opinions on the story so far~**

 **-2Morrow'sDecision**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

"My name's Margaret, but you can call me Maggie. I'm the foreigner, the White Knight." The woman's voice had come out of the mask on White's belt and echoed through the Clover Tower room. The roleholders and Alice stayed silent. Even Black on the other side of the mask was quiet for a second too. That is, until the girl spoke again and all hell broke loose. "Now then, answer my question and tell me where Red and Blue are, who you are, and why the fuck you are playing dress up as the warden?"

"What shit are you spouting woman?!" Black had yelled a second after. White quickly put his hand over the mask and muffled the sound a bit.

At that moment Blood stood up and ignored all the ruckus coming from the mask. He grabbed his top hat and cane and exited the tower with Elliot and the twins following hastily behind.

Vivaldi sighed and stood as well. "We guess it is time to leave. Your suspicions have been confirmed jester, and now we will take our leave and wait for things to play out." With this her and Peter left. Though Peter did sneak in a small hug to Alice before being yelled at to hurry up or else his head would not be attached to the rest of his body. Ace was also threatened similarly but paid no mind to it.

Gowland and crew left shortly after he had said goodbye to Julius.

Then White turned to leave too, deciding that it was best to go and try to help the warden out with this girl. From all the yelling on the mask she seemed to be a handful. As he reached to door Alice called out. "Wait!" He turned around to find her running towards him. "I'm going too." White simply nodded and the two left, leaving Julius, Nightmare, Gray and Ace in the tower.

"This ought to be fun. Two foreigners at the same time, and one has a role I've never heard of," Nightmare smirked and said under his breath, though Julius next to him heard it.

As Julius got up and walked away back towards his work a thought passed through his head. _I have a feeling my work schedule is going to get messed up somehow._

Nightmare just looked at him and shook his head.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

White and Alice quickly arrived at the prison to find that Black had pinned the girl Maggie against the wall and that her knee was raised up against his chest trying to push him away. "Now," Black scowled at the girl. "Will you fucking calm down and listen to a damned word I'm saying?" Alice did not expect at all what the girl did in response, and in fact she was horrified at the girl's lack of manners. Alice herself wouldn't even go so far as to spit at Black in the face. Black's face darkened and he raised a hand, going to smack the girl, and hard.

In a second, before his hand could come down, White was beside him and had his wrist in a death grip. "Joker," White said warningly, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Black made a tsking noise and moved away. When his back was turned the girl raised her fist in the air and shook it at his back.

There was silence as Black pulled out a chair and sat down, putting his feet up on the small round table where Alice played cards with him and White. White went over to the table and pulled out the chair next to Black, motioning Alice to sit which she did. He then pulled out the chair across from Black, motioning Maggie to sit. Maggie hesitated but as White nodded his head towards the chair again she decided it was better to cooperate. Even though White seemed to be the nicer of the two that dressed like the Jokers Maggie knew, she felt that he was more threatening than Black and didn't feel like putting up a fight at this time so she sat down instead, giving Black a dirty look to which he returned with full force.

White took the empty seat across from Alice and turned to Maggie. "Have you calmed down now?" he asked her.

The girl looked at him and seemed to be analyzing him. She looked into his eyes for a bit before saying, "I guess so."

Alice gave out a sigh. "That's good then." Maggie now looked at Alice and Alice gave a warm smile back. It took a second but the girl eventually returned the smile.

Maggie looked back at Black to find him not paying attention to her and decided that it was better to confront White instead. "Who are you guys?" she asked.

White smirked. "I am the Joker, and he is the Joker too," he motioned towards Black. "And this here is the foreigner Alice."

Maggie raised her eyebrow. "But you are not the Joker's I know, and I am the foreigner. And as far as I know I was at the Castle of Diamonds visiting Glenda but all of a sudden I wake up here in a puddle of water to find this guy," Maggie scowled at Black and he returned the look. "Pretending to, well I guess not pretending, to be Blue."

"You see," White started. "It seems as if a lot of time has passed by you. As you said, you were seeing the White Queen who you referred to as Glenda, but she apparently froze you. Then as far as I can guess the other Jokers, Blue in Red you said, brought you here and set you in a room to melt and wake up again."

"I guess that could've happened," Maggie mumbled looking down. Then she suddenly jumped out of her seat, accidentally kicking the table. Black, who had been leaning back in his seat with his feet on the table, was knocked over.

"What the hell?!" Black yelled at Maggie as he stood up.

Maggie didn't pay any attention to him and instead looked at White. "How much time has passed?"

White shook his head. "I have no idea, but I'd guess a few hundred years."

Alice could see that the girl's heart had practically broken when she heard that. Maggie slumped back down in her chair. "Then none of the roleholders I know exist anymore?" she asked hesitantly. White shook his head again.

Silence passed and Alice stared at the girl. Alice could tell that Maggie was a year or two younger than herself. Alice was twenty two, and she guessed that Maggie was twenty. The longer she stared at the girl who sat with her head in her hands the more Alice felt bad and began feeling like an older sister. Even though Alice hadn't seen her younger sister in some time that did not mean that she had forgotten what it was liked to care for a girl younger than herself. Alice stood up and put her arm around Maggie who in turned looked up at her. Alice smiled and said, "Why don't you come with me? Even though they might not be the same people you know, I'm sure you will like the people who live here now."

Maggie smiled back and stood up. "I guess it would be nice to be acquainted with everyone." She started to follow Alice when she suddenly turned around and walked back towards the Jokers. She stuck out her hand to White. "I'm Maggie, it's nice to meet you."

White smiled and shook her hand. "Joker, but Alice likes to call me White."

Maggie nodded and then stuck her hand out to Black. Black stared at it and raised an eyebrow at the girl. Maggie smiled a little forcefully. "Black," he said and smacked her hand away. Figuring that was the best that she could get out of him Maggie turned around and followed Alice outside of the prison.

Once he was sure that they were gone White turned to Black. "What do you make of that one?"

Black huffed and picked up the chair he had been sitting on before he was knocked over. He put it back in its place and walked away to resume his guard duty. "I don't like her."

White smirked to himself. "You didn't say you hated her." And with that the room shifted around him and he found himself back in the circus.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

Alice and Maggie currently stood in front of a very large gate. The sun was shining high in the sky and had dried Maggie's white T-shirt dress, but her white flats were a bit muddy since they had been wet and she had been walking on the dirt. Her hair was still slightly wet which had annoyed her so she had tied it up in a high messy ponytail.

As the two girls had walked it had been a bit awkward until Maggie had asked how Alice had come to Wonderland. Alice explained how the white rabbit had kidnapped her and had forced her to drink what was in the vile. Maggie listened intently as Alice continued on about her time in Wonderland and how she now lived with the hatter at his mansion. Which had obviously inspired Alice to take her to the mansion first.

Maggie looked up at the mansion and laughed. Alice looked at her confused. "It's much more extravagant now. It's almost theatrical. Trigger, the hatter from my time, was not into top hats. He preferred fedoras and liked simplicity. This, well, it's kind of the complete opposite of what I remember."

At that Alice laughed too. "Yeah, Blood can be a bit over the top. You'll be even more surprised when you see him. The twins should be here, but they are probably out somewhere else with Boris, the Cheshire cat. Oh, and don't call Elliot, the March hare, a rabbit. He insists that he isn't."

"Of course he isn't a rabbit. He's a hare," Maggie said.

Alice shrugged and pushed the gates open. "Oh well, let's just go."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ok, so here's a list of the names of characters from Maggie's time compared to Alice's time that have been mentioned so far so that you don't get confused.**

 **Red=White**

 **Blue=Black**

 **Glenda=Crysta(who isn't in this story and Alice doesn't know)**

 **Trigger=Blood**

 **That's all so far, though there will be more. Please review and I really hope that you liked this chapter~**

 **-2Morrow'sDecision**


End file.
